A secret unfolded
by Zammieluver4eves
Summary: Cammie has five kids who have no idea who their father is and where the oldest brother and where Cameron are. What happens when a hooded figure steps out into the open for fifteen years and will she survive the haunting nightmares of her torture? (Several pieces of Zammie) If I get enough reviews and like I will update soon.


Ashley's** POV**

"Jessica, Amanda, Lucy! Come down here so we can go to the Academy," I screamed at my sisters and a few minutes later they came out with their bags and we started driving towards Gallagher. As soon as we got there I got out and saw a crowded gathering around my mom's car. "Cameron?" A woman asked me and I forgot I looked just like Mom. "Gallagher girl!" A man said and ran up to me. I quickly sidestepped and brought my elbow down on his head. "Ouch!" He said and turned to me. His emerald eyes and my silver blue and emerald eyes gleamed in the sun. "I'm Ashley and these here are the triplets, Amanda, Jessica, and Lucy, you got a problem with that?" I said and pounded my fists together. "She acts all tough I wanna see her try taking me down," A student and a teacher said at the same time. _Standing together perfect, _I smirked and jumped over the crowd and landed on top of both the boys. "I wanna see you try and stop me!" I yelled back and got off both guys and went back to my sisters. The woman looked at my hair and my sisters' eyes. "They have Cam's eyes except Ashley," She said softly. "Don't talk about our Mama! You didn't even know her." Jessica yelled and all four of us stiffened. We turned towards Zach. "Zachary!" The triplets screamed and tackled him while I threw out my hands and a emerald and light blue force field swarmed around everyone but me just as a shot rang out and hit my heart. I dropped to the ground but quickly got up and ran into the woods where the shot came from. "No, no, AH!" A male voice came from with in the forest and I took his gun and brought it down on his head. I stepped out of the woods to see the woman terrified. "How'd you know Zachary's name and who is your Mother," "Our mother is Cameron Ann Morgan and we've seen pictures of Mr. Goode in mom's office," All four of us answered and the force field went down. "Let me see your back," Grant said. "You don't need to," I said and took off my shirt to reveal a padded tank top underneath my shirt and Jessica pushed her hand on the wound and the wound closed by itself. I looked around to see the headmistress was looking at us and the triplets and I bursted out laughing like our mother. _Ring! Ring!_ I dove into the car and checked the caller. _Cameron Morgan_ I squealed in delight and the triplets tried to get the phone but I climbed a tree. "Hey mom what's up?" I said hanging upside down. "Ashley? Can you do that transportation spell yet?" Mom asked. "Yea," I said and started thinking about Peter and mom standing in front of me. I quickly got out Peter's basketball and mom's lipstick. The figures shimmered and they began to grow into a woman and a teenage boy and in a green and blue light the two figures collapsed on top of each other. "Peter!" The triplets screamed when they saw the bruises and scars. "Cameron!" Several teachers yelled and ran towards her. I stucked out my tongue when I saw Zach's face.

**Cammie's POV**

It's been twelve years since I saw Ashley and the triplets. I had Peter with me and today they were letting us go. "Mom? Will dad recognize me?" Peter asked and I shook my head no. "Oh," He whispers and Catherine walked in with her army. I get up and round house forty or more guards in the head leaving ten for Peter. After the guards were dead we made Catherine give us guns and after our bonds were off I shot her in the heart causing her to die and I called Ashley. "Can you do that transportation spell yet?" I asked thinking that something will happen badly. I looked at Peter and noticed his scars and bruises and grabbed a jacket and made him wear it. I had a long sleeve shirt on so I was fine but I decided to push my sleeves up just a little. Then Peter screamed and we were falling through thin air and I felt the ground meet my body as I slammed into it and groaned when Peter landed on top of me. I heard the shuffling of feet and smelled Zach's old cologne and felt weightless. I groaned when Zach touched a scar and a bruise and I felt his hand going to a different spot. I heard mom screaming and crying while knives and needles poked me and Peter. During the operation I groaned and opened my eyes to see several doctors around me holding sponges and needles and knives. I screamed and jumped up and flew over the doctors heads landing in front of the door. I felt jeans and a T- shirt on my body and I opened the door to see Joe and Zach trying to get in to see what was wrong. They grabbed my arms while I fought cussed and screamed trying to get away. "Let go of me! Let go or I swear I will murder you in your sleep!" I continued to scream as they held me to the operating table and the doctors continued to work. When they were done I shot up and bolted through the un familiar halls of Gallagher and looked around in a frenzy trying to find the way out. I slammed into a passageway that I never discovered and the wall opened and a hooded figure walked out and I looked up to see a knife in his hand when he stopped. "Rachel?" He asked and looked at me with my scars and bruises. "Cameron!" He said and caught me before I fell to the ground completely tired from running. "Mama!" I heard the triplets running with an adult behind them. "Cammie," Rebecca called out and looked at the figure holding my limp figure. Then my heart stopped.


End file.
